(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjust duty of two switches controlling an operation of a converter.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A resonant converter includes a transformer to transmit energy. A secondary of the transformer may be made of at least two coils. The secondary coils are connected to output diodes to rectify and output a current flowing in the transformer. The currents flowing to the output diodes are currents ideally having the same peak.
Here, when a duty imbalance is generated between power switches controlling the operation of the resonant converter, the currents flowing in the output diodes have different peaks.
As a current flowing in a diode is increased, the temperature is increased, and if the temperature is increased, a forwarding voltage of the diode is decreased such that the current further flows.
Also, in terms of the duty balance status, noise generated by the parasitic component formed at the transformer, or the parasitic component of a printing circuit board pattern formed with the resonant converter, changes the peak of the output currents.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.